scribes_of_thothfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire
__TOC__ Stats Appearance When it comes to appearance vampires can look very similar to normal humans. There are two types of vampires, Red Eyed vampires and Blue Eyed vampires. Blue eyes belong and are restricted to the Renaud family. Red eyes are the typical feature for vampires. A vampire can have any natural colour of hair, though they can dye it if they so choose. The most common hair colour for vampires is red, black and blonde. Unlike eye-colour, hair colour isn't restricted to any family. Vampires have two sharp eyeteeth that they use to pierce their victims' skin to cause wounds and drink blood. These fangs have tiny holes in them that allow them to administer a dose of venom to thin the blood so it moves more quickly. Too much venom can cause a victim to either die or become a vampire. The skin of a vampire is very pale and can get paler if the vampire hasn't eaten in some time. When a vampire feeds on blood the warm colours return to the skin, making them look more alive than they do when they haven't fed recently. Physiology Diet Aside from the Renaud family, vampires cannot ingest any form of solid food or any liquid that isn't blood. There are exemptions such as blood ran through coffee grounds as well as pure coconut water. There is also a special type of bottled juice specifically made for vampires with blood and fruit. A vampire who consumes any foods or drinks outside of these will become ill and their body will purge itself until the foreign substance is gone. Senses A vampire's sense of smell is sensitive and they can smell blood up to 2 miles away. Their eyesight is keen as well, being able to see things in the darkest light. A vampire's hearing isn't nearly as good as their other senses but they still have a heightened sense of hearing. Limitations * Silver Sickness. Vampires are susceptible to silver sickness which happens when the vampire is struck by silver. Small amounts of silver can lead to Silver Sickness where the vampire is ill. Larger amounts can lead to permanent disabilities or even death. * Sunlight Sensitivity. Pureblood–or turned vampires cannot go out into the sun or they risk severe burning or death. Sunlight burns can leave a vampire disfigured, disable and even kill them. Racial Abilities Levitation Allows the vampire to float in the air. This ability does not allow them to fly. The vampire can only levitate up to 20 feet in the air and can only do so for up to 10 minutes at the max speed of 35mph. Dominate Allows the vampire to control a victim if they a) look the vampire in the eyes, and b) if the victim fails a WISDOM save. Blood Drain A vampire can bite and drain blood from a victim. The player must roll a d100 to determine how efficient the vampire's bite is. Any roll <50 (Less than 50) results in an additional 1d8 damage on top of the original 1d6 damage from the bite to the victim. If the player crit fails (ie; Rolls <10) the victim will die or become a vampire. Transformation Vampires have 3 different types of transformations. Bat Transformation All vampires, with few exclusions, have the ability to turn into bats. As a bat, the vampire has a 2ft wingspan and is around 1ft long from the top of the head to the toes. As a bat, the vampire has the ability to fly at an average speed of 60mph to a top speed of 100mph. Bite: 'As a bat vampires do 1d6 damage to enemies and victims. Cloud of Bats If a vampire exceeds the age of 200 they have the ability to turn into a cloud of bats. This adds an additional '+3 to their AC while in this form. As a cloud of bats, a vampire can deal 4d4 damage to their enemy and gain a +1 '''to their DEX temporarily. A cloud of bats can only travel up to 10 minutes at a top speed of 70 mph. '''NOTE: Halfblooded vampires can never gain this ability, even if their human side becomes a vampire as well. Cloud of Mist A vampire that exceeds the age of 300 has the ability to turn into a cloud of mist. This cloud can deal no damage and the vampire cannot be harmed. However, the transformation is short-lived at 20 Minutes. If the vampire wishes to travel as mist the time is decreased to 5 minutes. As mist, a vampire's average speed is 35 mph, at top speed they can reach 50 mph. As mist, vampires ignore colid structures and can move like the wind, slipping through cracks, vents, and holes. NOTE: Halfblooded vampires can never gain this ability, even if their human side becomes a vampire as well. Superior Speed Vampires have an increased speed compared to humans. While they have an average walking speed like humans their running and sprinting speeds are increased. A vampire's speed is 40 mph for up to half an hour or 60 mph at max speed for 10 minutes. This speed is lessened when they're carrying objects. Superior Strength Vampires have increased strength compared to humans. All vampires, even half-bloods, gain an automatic +1 to their STR ability. The object the vampire is attempting to carry effects their movement speeds. The table below will help determine the penalty and speed that the vampire can move while encumbered. As bats, vampires can only carry objects up to 16 Ounces (1 pound). Vampires carrying objects 5 ounces or more cannot reach over 35 mph. If a vampire is carrying something less than 5 ounces they can reach up to 50 mph. Vampire Registration Red Rooms Vampires who have registered with the Renaud family are automatically allowed into the Red Rooms, providing they know the given password. Passwords are typically sent to the vampire's phone via Text Messages when the vampire sends for one. Additionally, vampires who have access to the Red Rooms also have access to the 2 Cups a Day guarantee from being registered. This allows the vampire to get 2 cups of blood a day without having to pay for them. Blood Bearers Bloo Bearers are available to all registered vampires provided they're not banned from misuse and misconduct. All Blood Bearers have a rate they charge to vampires at their discretion. Blood Bearer prices can range from cheap to extremely high prices depending on the type of blood they have. Rarer blood types will charge far higher prices than those with more common blood. Protection The registration helps protect vampires who are registered. If the vampire finds themselves in any kind of danger they can go to a Red Room or contact the Renaud family for aid. This includes dangers from Hunters, Knights, Demons and even other Vampires. Additionally, if the vampire is charged for something they can call to have someone intervene and hold a trial. Justice System Many unregistered vampires who talk about the registration only refer to the Justice System as their condoning feature. While the system is in place to help vampires wrongly convicted, the registration system is also a way to track vampires. If a vampire is found to be killing too many humans, misusing the Red Rooms or Blood Bearers, or anything that the Renaud family finds incriminating, the registered vampire will either be brought in for questioning or killed, depending on the charge. Vampire Families Notable Vampires Category:Race